


Dangerous Garden

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days of Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardening, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, poison garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns  not all gardens are dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 days of Sherlock  
> Day 2 gardening  
> Inspired by a story AtlinMerrick wrote about the poison gardens at Alnwick castle that I can't remember the name of.

 

“John, gardens are sooooo dull.” Sherlock whined as he followed John down the path. “Why are we here?”

  
John grit his teeth and kept walking.  When Sherlock had told him they were going to Northumberland for a case he had formed a plan to take his sweetheart to the gardens at Alnwick castle.

  
“There’s something I think you’ll be very interested to see.” He told his beloved over grown toddler.

  
“What could possibly interest me in a garden?” Sherlock demanded. “Unless it is bees. Is it bees John?”

  
“No, it is not bees but I promise you’ll like it.” John replied.

  
Sherlock snorted but continued to follow John down the path. At a intersection, John stopped and took Sherlock’s hand.

   
“We’re almost there so I want you to close your eyes and promise not to open them until I say.” He said.

  
“Really John, must we play childless games?” Sherlock demanded.

  
“Just indulge me, please.” John said.

  
Sherlock stared at John a moment, then closed his eyes. John led him several yard down a path before stopping.

  
“Ok, open your eyes.” He said.

  
Sherlock opened his eyes to find he was standing in front of an iron gate with signage that read ‘These Plants Can Kill’.

 

 He turned to look at John with wide eyes.

  
“What is this?” he asked.

  
“A poison garden.” John replied. “I thought you might be interested in taking a tour.”

  
Sherlock bounced with glee. John grabbed his arm as he moved toward the gates.

  
“Just a few rules,” He said. “You will not under any circumstances, smell, touch, or taste anything beyond that gate. If I see any attempt to break any of these rules I will knock you out, drag you home, and deny you sex for a month, is that understood.”

  
Sherlock started to roll his eyes, noted the serious expression on John’s face and nodded his agreement.

  
“Good.” John said as a man walked up to them. 

  
The man introduced himself as Robert, their guide. John smiled as Sherlock pulled a moleskin and pen out his pocket and started firing questions at the man as they walked through the gates.

  
John spent a cheerful day following behind his beloved as he asked question, scribbled notes, and took pictures with his phone. At the end of the tour Sherlock and Robert exchanged contact information before John led a giddy detective away.

  
“Belladonna, Angel’s Trumpet, Foxglove, so many interesting and dangerous plants, gardening is so fascinating.” Sherlock burbled on the train back to London. “I may turn your old room into a green room.”

  
John just smiled at his budding horticulturist and tried to think up distractions to nip Sherlock’s new hobby in the bud


End file.
